Tiptoe with the Elves
by MLynnBloom
Summary: It was a pretty normal day, until they saw Legolas in ballet shoes! A cute, little story mainly consisting Legolas (obviously) and Sam's adorible Elanor, who are both in the same ballet class. COMPLETED
1. Tutu's and Tall Elves

Tiptoe with the Elves  
  
Hey this story might not go on with the LOTR books, like, Frodo and all them never left to the Undying Lands and stuff so yeah, the fellowship is all here in this happy family.  
  
And now starting Legolas and all those other sidekicks.here's:  
  
Tiptoe with the Elves!  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Hobbits playing Yathzee..  
  
"For the love of Bywater! I already have a full house! I guess I'll take it as my twos." Sam Gamgee said, writing down on his scorecard.  
  
"Well by the looks of it, it's noon time and I've already beaten you about four times," Frodo Baggins said, shaking up the dice.  
  
"Noon! Oh no I've got to pick up Elanor at her ballet class! Come on!" Sam said, grabbing his coat and they both walked down to Mrs. Bebe Bracegardle's ballet class for young hobbits and beginners.  
  
They lit their pipes and down the road they saw Mrs. Bracegardle finishing up her class, "Ok everyone, great effort to all of you today! Now don't forget to come back on Thursday!"  
  
Little, six-year old Elanor ran up to Samwise, in her fluffy tutu and pink shoes. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what we're doing?!"  
  
"What, honey?"  
  
"A dance recital! We're going to perform the play, "Flight of the Butterflies" and I'm the yellow one! I'm the yellow one!" Elanor squealed.  
  
"Well that's great, honey. I can't wait to see it." Sam smiled.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Frodo!" She waved at him, "Oh yeah! And we had a new student in our class. He's really good."  
  
"Really Elly, point him out to me." He said, and she pointed her little finger towards the new boy. Sam and Frodo would have laughed if they weren't in shock of who it was.  
  
It was their blonde haired, six-foot tall, elf friend Legolas. He was also in a ballerina suit only without the frilly tutu. He was unlacing his ballet shoes when Frodo and Sam approached them with Elanor.  
  
She ran towards him and hugged his leg, "Legolas! I'm the yellow butterfly! And you're the green one! I can't wait to see you dance again!"  
  
"Why thank you Elanor," He said patting her head, then he saw Samwise and Frodo, "Is this your daddy, Elanor?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, daddy, meet Mr. Legolas!" She grinned broadly.  
  
"Oh yes, hello Legolas," Sam said, trying not to laugh, "It's nice to meet you." He had a sarcastic tone to his voice.  
  
"You as well," He said.  
  
"Umm...well, Elanor, run along with your little friends for a second, while I talk to your friend ok?" He asked her and she ran off to talk to her girlfriends.  
  
"So...you take ballet now? Since when?" Frodo said, examining his pink body suit.  
  
"Well, I know this might look silly, the pink suit and the beginning dance class---" Legolas explained.  
  
"Yeah it does....so why'd you start?" Frodo interrupted. This should be interesting, he thought.  
  
"Well, it's been a dream of mine....the stage. I have nothing else to do for a while. Gimli wanted to go gold mining in the mountains with his dwarf friends and I backed out. Aragorn is now king, and I have no interest of being a servant boy to him, and Gandalf, well he's old and I need to get in touch with my younger self," Legolas said.  
  
"Yeah, ballet defiantly shows your younger, and feminine side," Frodo said, choking back the laughs.  
  
"Now look here, dance is not only for little girls. Grown elf men can take an interest in it too. Plus, it's so graceful." He said starting to stretch.  
  
"You still look like a girl...the hair and suit and everything," Frodo pointed out.  
  
"Ok, watch me dance a little and if you don't think I'm good enough then, I'll drop out." Legolas started to tie his shoes back on and before Sam and Frodo could say anything, he was on his feet.  
  
He was pretty good. He started first with a plie, then he jumped right into a pirouette. He did some more moves with fancy French names, and in the end, he did an ariel.  
  
"Whoa...maybe we're wrong about you, Leggy." 


	2. But what about Gimmie?

Ok well this is for my pure entertainment and for anyone else you cares to join me, it's just for fun! Plus it's not gonna be long, this is the second chapter! ;(  
  
Hehe well here I go, another interesting chapter with Middle Earth and tights.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""  
  
The next day, the ballet class arrived. Little girl hobbits in pink tutu's, and in the middle of them was Legolas, three times bigger.  
  
"Ok girls----and elf, let's start with some easy exercises! One and two, three, four...!"  
  
``````````````````````  
  
Sam and Frodo came to pick Elanor again, and waved goodbye to Legolas. They knew he was an excellent dancer, it was just funny to watch him walk down to the forest, with his quiver and bow in one hand, and his ballet shoes in another.  
  
`````````````````````  
  
"Dad! Mama! The play it's in three days. I'm the yellow one!" Elanor giggled while eating her dinner with her parents, Sam and Rose, "Legolas is the main star! His costume is very pretty..I wish I could dance like him."  
  
"Hon, you're a wonderful dancer! And I've invited the whole Shire to come see you!" Sam said, taking a drink of ale.  
  
"But what about Legolas?"  
  
"What, love?  
  
"Legolas. The Shire is coming to see me and my friends, but what about Legolas? Are his elf friends coming to see him? He told me that his best friends lived a long way from here," Elanor said, chewing her veggies.  
  
"Well..I don't know if they'll be able to make it, darling," Rose said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh...ok," Rose said sadly. Sam felt like he had to do or say something, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
```````````````````  
  
The next day was the last practice before the performance. Afterwards they went over the whole dance, Rose went over to Legolas and gave him a hug.  
  
"I can't wait 'till tomorrow! You're going to be so good! My mommy and daddy will watch you too! But..are you sure Gimme can't come?" Rose said sadly.  
  
He laughed, "You mean Gimli! Well, he can't make it by tomorrow, I don't think. So no, he can't come." Legolas said, not wanting to disappoint her, but it was fairly true.  
  
"Ok, bye bye, Legolas." She said sulking and she walked over to her Papa.  
  
"Daddy...I have an idea. But-but I need you's and mama's help!" She said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"I think we have the same idea, Elly. Let's go home and plan it out." Sam said, taking once last glance at Legolas walk towards the forest.  
  
```````````````````  
  
OK that was sooo short, but hey the next chapter will be the last. I only have like, 4 readers though LOL.. Oh well, only a select few will know that Leggy likes ballet! 


	3. The Finale: Elf, Elanor, and All

YIKES! Where does the time go???! I haven't updated this in over a month...well grab a tissue box because this is the Finale! Ok, here we go for the final installment to this sadly, too-short story I wrote in the beginning at the spur of the moment---  
  
(Well, hope I get reviews, I love them! And yes, my years might be off on this, so don't judge me on how Frodo and Bilbo shouldn't be here or Sam and Rosie have one too few kids...geez they have a lot, anyways here it it:)  
  
Tiptoe with the Elves!  
  
--I don't own LOTR obviously, I just love it with all my heart!!  
  
~~`+`~~  
  
The group of little girl hobbits and that unmistakable elf were all practicing behind the little stage the hobbit men built for the ballet performance. The curtains were closed and the group of dancers were huddled around their teacher, Mrs. Bracegardle.  
  
"Ok, girls---and boy," She said and the youngest hobbits laughed, "This is the special day, so make it the best! You're all going to do wonderful, just remember what we've learned. You all are talented dancers!" She said inspirationally.  
  
The girls giggled excitedly and went to go put their wings on. Legolas was already dressed and was practicing his routine. He didn't dare peek at the audience past the curtain, knowing he would get nervous thinking about all those hobbits watching them.  
  
Frodo, Bilbo, Sam, and Rosie walked over into the line to get their seats. It was packed of fathers, mothers, relatives, and just hobbits that wanted to see a dance recital play. Young children hobbits were passing out programs and they sat down, saving a row of seats.  
  
Sam glanced at the program, "Look! Look! Elanor's name is in here! Oh and look! It says she has a duet in the play! She never told me! Oooh, my little girl is keeping secrets from me! These little children of mine are going to make me proud!" Samwise said, beaming about his little girl. Rosie was rocking their baby Frodo, and she had her hand on her round stomach.  
  
The seats slowly filled up and everyone was talking busily about the upcoming performance. Then a hush of silence went though the group of hobbits and Frodo and Sam stood up and waved the big (secret) group over.  
  
~+~  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and held Elanor's hand as they waited on the side of the stage. Mrs. Bracegardle was talking to the group of hobbits that would be playing the music for the dance. Elanor grabbed Legolas's leg.  
  
"Are you scared?" She asked nervously.  
  
"I am not all that scared, just a little nervous. But remember, dear Elanor, these people are out here to see you dance beautifully so you don't need to be nervous at all. It's all fun," He assured her and she jumped on her tippy-toes.  
  
"You are going to be pretty too, Legolas! And there are people waiting out there to see you too!!" She said excitedly.  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded at her sweetness. He thought she meant her papa and Frodo, but he had no idea what she really meant.  
  
The music started and the girls lined up on the side in the order they would come out. When Mrs. Bracegardle signaled them out, the little hobbits danced their way gracefully out and the audience applauded loudly. Elanor was the third on out and Sam stood and clapped loudly and she waved back for a brief moment. The little girls did a pleasant routine and the audience loved it. The orange and red 'butterflies' danced in the middle until they cleared for the biggest butterfly to come out in the middle.  
  
Legolas stepped out with a flowing motion and did the most impressive job yet. The audience cheered and the little butterflies tiptoed and danced out of the way and little 'yellow butterfly', Elanor, did a pirouette to the middle with Legolas. Their duet was the best of the whole dance. He picked her up, tutu and all, and turned her around smoothly in the air. He threw her up lightly and placed her down when the rest of the girls had reentered the floor.  
  
Finally after an entertaining half hour of the girls graceful dancing, the music stopped and the hobbits stood up and applauded the loudest they could. The ballet dancers joined hands and took their bows. Elanor grinned and grabbed Legolas's side, "Look! Do you see them?!? Is that Gimmie? The hairy dwarf?"  
  
"Gimmie? Who's---?" Legolas said and finally looked at the back of the audience and his jaw dropped. There was two rows full of his own kin and friends. There was his Mirkwood family, Sam, Frodo, Bilbo, Rose, and of course, Gimli (or Gimmie). But even more surprising, there was King Aragorn, Queen Arwen, and the most important people of Rohan and Gondor.  
  
"I told you Legolas, I told you they'd come!!! Dada knows the King of Gondor and he told me he had connections!!!" Elanor giggled and Legolas swooped her up and bowed one last time.  
  
T H E E N D  
  
~~`+`~~  
  
Whhaaaa! It's over!! Well I loved that short silly thing and I hope you did too! And the curtains fall... 


End file.
